A Twist In My Story
by Rushing'Beauty'Wonder
Summary: Zuko finds out love can not be stole or keep if didn't want to be there in the first place. Incest. Rated M. Read and Review.


Time had stood still for him and that's what made this all seem so much more worse then what it actually was. He knew he should stayed in his own room and he should have never embarked on this quest to bring down the empire that was his sister, because some things were to strong even for him. But this was too much for him to handle and at the same time he should have known about it.

She was leaving him for her, just like she had left her for him years ago. She was turning her back to him and with the right influence never to look back. He had been blind sighted by the walks in the park and the talks they shared. He had put her on a pedestal only to have her jump off on her own and not break. She had pushed him so far and made him so strong. Strong enough to endure whatever she threw at him and make him give it back ten fold.

She had told him she could give him the world, but he should have known the world is too much for one person. No one person could tame fires and clam souls. Not even the Avatar could have the world. Zuko looked at the person who causing him so much distress, only to see himself in a clouded mirror. She was still beautiful, but there was striking contrast next to her. How this triangle got started he had no idea because everyone included was wrong.

Azula was wrong for the simple fact he wanted her to be wrong. He knew he was wrong because it never made sense for him to be with her. She was wrong because she their rock, the other half that connected them. But he felt in all truth it was his fault. He had pushed her far enough away that it seemed she ran to Azula. She had came back for his sake, but ended up staying for Azula. He had told her to stay away from the girl, he told her it was for her own safety but in reality it was so he didn't have to share her.

A selfish man was never him, but a possessive man was him. He wanted to keep her for himself and lock her away from the rest of the world, in hopes that she would not find something to distract her from him. But in keeping her he set her free and didn't even know it. He let her have Azula.

That was all it took to lose her.

He always saw Azula as his little sister, never bad just miss guilded. She just needed help, but she was not the one that had to help Azula, or so he thought. He thought it would be like old times and it would would be just him and her.

No Dad.

No Grandpa.

No Azula

But Azula was like a siren to her and she just couldn't keep away. She could see her pain, but why he asked her, he liked to see Azula in a little pain. It was good for her. Too bad she didn't feel that way and had to help her. She said it would only be until Azula got better, then it would be just the two of them, but she lied.

Hours.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

A year.

That's what it took to get them at that moment. A year and few hours. He had counted the numbers she spent with her and how much of his time she had '_wasted_' with Azula.

What was so great about his sister?

So she was smart and cunning. He was fun and playful. Who cares she could probably take down a army on her own. He could create his own army. It didn't matter that she was wistful. He was cooler. He was Fire Lord. That should have been her reason to stay with him.

But she is a strong willed woman who loves who she choice's and not who he says. She knew he loved him, but this showed him that all his failed tries at her had been in vein. She was interested, she knew what she wanted and he was not it.

That part he was some what over, but this was something he was not going to be able to get use to. She had picked her over him again and now it was a big matter then a few late talks and walks around the palace courtyards. It was the last step in him having her and keeping her to himself. He had presented himself to her many times and it never went farer then a few kisses or a strong grope. This was what he wanted from her.

He wanted her.

Needed her.

Craved her.

It was not something he could just give up on and so he pressed. The more time she spent with Azula the more he did things.

Creeping in her room at night, only to be pushed out and told to go back to his own room.

Jumping into the pool nude when she did her morning swim, only to be kicked out.

Trying to back her into a corner and play games he was sure she liked, only to be shoved and looked down on for the rest of the day.

Nothing had worked on her and it seemed nothing would. Well if it was him using it, things didn't work. But because she was Azula and was skillful at everything she did, whatever she tried worked perfect.

That's why she picked her long hard fucks over nights of passion.

Tantric love making over possessive love.

Nail marks, bites and screams over whimpers, cries and hard grips.

She choose her over him and it really was just hitting him. The pressure in his chest and the pain in his bell was because of her and he never really expected it. He couldn't say anything or move.

The lovers watched him sink slowly to her knees and fell on the floor. His eyes dark and filled with pain, "Why...?"

"Why....?"

"Mother....Why?"


End file.
